(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof. In detail, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display including a display panel having a minute pattern and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and an opposed electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display is classified into a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display or a twisted nematic (“TN”) mode liquid crystal display according to an alignment method of liquid crystal molecules. In the VA mode liquid crystal display, the LC molecules are aligned such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, and thereby a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle may be easily realized. The TN mode liquid crystal display aligns LC molecules of the liquid crystal layer filled between the two display panels such that their long axes are parallel to the panels and spirally twisted with a predetermined pitch from one panel to the other panel in the absence of an electric field, thereby forming a twisted structure, such that the arrangement orientation of the long axes is continuously changed. When the electric field is generated between the electrodes formed in the two display panels, the TN mode liquid crystal display aligns the LC molecules in parallel to the field direction, e.g., perpendicular to the two panels.
The liquid crystal display may further include at least one polarizer to change transmittance of light through a polarization change of light according to an arrangement direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. This polarizer is attached to the outside of the two display panels of the liquid crystal display, however the cost thereof is high and an additional process of attachment is required.